Streams Of Passion
by Aline A. S. Malfoy
Summary: Aquelas correntes não apertavam apenas ele, mas o coração dela. O que ela mais desejava naquele momento, era a luz do dia. Lupin


Lupin&Tonks

**Título: **Streams Of Passion  
**Ship:** Lupin/Tonks  
**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, ainda é só o primeiro capítulo, não é longo, mas já dá pra ter uma noção de como vai ser daqui pra frente. Eu inspirei esse capítulo nas músicas do meu cantor favorito "Rodrigo Esteban Tavares". Espero que gostem! Aceito críticas, sugestões e tudo mais. Esse capítulo não teve beta, então, os erros são meus mesmo, rs. Beijinhos

* * *

**STREAMS OF PASSION**

(Por Aline A. S. Malfoy)

1 capítulo: _**O lobisomem**_

**18 de Setembro**

**"I'll come into your house, I will come into yo****ur life,**

** I'll sit and wait, you send me away again."**

O sol brilhava naquela manha, mas isso não fazia diferença alguma para Ninfadora. Para o dia estar realmente bom, para tudo estar perfeito, ela necessitava dele. Seu cabelo, ao contrário de rosa chiclete, estava castanho médio (aquilo com certeza não era normal), sua pele estava pálida, havia olheiras em sua face.. ela não estava dando a mínima para o que vestia. Ela estava sofrendo de uma possível depressão. Ninfadora Tonks era loucamente, desesperadamente, intensamente apaixonada por Remo Lupin. A pouco tempo, ela havia entrado para a ordem. Ela não entendia, não podia entender o fato de que ele não a amava, embora ela sendo extremamente desastrada. De fato, o olhar dele ao vê-la, não era comum.

"**I'll listen to your song when playing, even though it will not come back,**

** I'll wait for you everywhere, even though it will not arrive."**

**29 de Agosto**

Não havia expressão alegre em seu rosto, muito pelo contrário, tristeza. Ele sabia que aquilo nunca daria certo, eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos, jamais. Ele era quase um animal.. não podia fazer nada pra mudar a maldita lua cheia. "Já disse Ninphadora, eu não te amo, você me entendeu? Não podemos ficar juntos." Mentia, ele sempre mentia. Era essa a forma de protegê-la, essa era a única forma; ele a amaria, ela a amaria, e eles não precisariam ficar juntos para isso. Bastava, infelizmente.

"Não me chame de Ninphadora, e eu não acredito em você Remo, eu não sei, não sei por que diabos você não quer se unir a mim.. eu realmente não sei. Mas, eu sei o que você sente, e eu sei que sente". O cabelo já estava perdendo a cor rosa chiclete. Se debruçou no ombro de Lupin, chorou, chorou como uma criança.

Ele não podia negar, de fato a amava. Passou a mão em seu cabelo, sentiu vontade de chorar junto. Olhava para a parede da casa dos Black's, e tentava obter uma resposta pra tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia. "Tonks, eu sou pobre, não posso sustentar nós dois.. e se vier um filho?, não posso nem imaginar isso". Embora ele realmente fosse pobre, pois vestia roupas de segunda mão e tudo, essa foi apenas mais uma desculpa para mantê-la protegida.

**10 de Outubro**

Sua barba estava grande. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que o normal, o rosto estava muito pálido, parecia que não dormia a dias. Nas reuniões da ordem, ele evitava ao máximo olhar para ela, e ela, muito pelo contrário, não parava de olha-lo. Não conseguia aguentar ficar sem ela, estava acabado, destruído, pior que antes. Necessitava de Tonks. Agora, ele estava atravessando a praça de Londres, em direção a casa trouxa de Tonks. Ele precisava dizer alguma coisa, ele precisa ao menos vê-la.

Sua casa não havia muros, nem portão. A folhagem estava tomando conta, estava quase tampando a casa. Muito nervoso, ele se dirigiu até a porta, com a intenção de bater.

"**Do ****not be afraid to say something that makes my life change."**

Sentada no sofá, ela escrevia pequenos rabiscos em um pergaminho, segurando um café na outra mão. Pensava nele.. desejava que ele estivesse ali, com ela. Procurou um cigarro trouxa no meio de toda aquela bagunça, seu fogo trouxa, no qual chamam de "isqueiro". Não achou nem cigarro, nem isqueiro. Alguém bateu a porta. Quem seria? A última visita que teve foi Lupin, a 5 meses a trás, a convidando para entrar na ordem, e dizendo a ela, que a amava.. é, ele um dia disse que a amava. Eles se amaram naquele dia. Final de tarde, frio, lareira. Ela nunca esqueceria aquele dia. Será que ele já havia esquecido? Se dirigiu até a porta, respirou, decidiu que iria abrir.. "Você está péssimo." "Olha quem está falando" "Esperei por você, entre." "Entre?" Esse *entre* pra ele era tudo naquele momento, era a palavra que ele queria ouvir.. estava frio lá fora. Tocou em seus cabelos, pegou em sua nuca. Sentia a pele dela arrepiar. Fechou a porta. A mãe livre, colocou em suas costas, e as massageava, como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida. O cheiro do café, deixava tudo mais gostoso. Em uma questão de segundos, tudo que estava em cima da escrivaninha foi ao chão, dando espaço aos dois apaixonados. As mãos dele, não muito grandes, foram em direção as pernas jovens dela. A calça preta jeans, não muito justa, já não queria mais estar ali. Tonks segurou o cabelo de Lupin com muita força, enquanto ele beijava seus seios por de cima do suéter vermelho. Tirou o suéter com muita rapidez, como um profissional. Continuou beijando os seios eriçados da moça, que já estava perdendo os sentidos. Sem perceber ela abriu um sorriso, enquanto ele beijava sua barriga e fazia um tipo de cócega que ela talvez nunca havia sentido antes. Ali eles ficaram, na escrivaninha, por mais alguns bons minutos. "Eu, sinceramente, amo você". Foi o que ele disse, enquanto ela passava a mão pelo seu rosto. "Você mentiu pra mim". "Menti pra te proteger, e ainda assim, fiz a coisa errada.. vim aqui, a trás de você." "Então por que você veio Remo?" "Vim porque te amo, e é muito difícil ficar longe de quem a gente ama. Eu só vim aqui pra ouvir de você.. pra saber se tudo isso um dia vai passar." "Vai meu amor, isso tudo vai passar" "Por favor, não me mande embora." "Não, jamais, eu nunca te mandaria embora.. nunca." "Sozinho, eu não sei o que fazer, aonde ir. Por favor, me diga que eu não preciso mais seguir." Os dois levantaram, ela o abraçou, mesmo com pouca roupa no corpo. "Você vai ficar aqui, você não vai sair daqui." Ele se dirigiu até o piano muito antigo, e tocou algumas notas, enquanto ela realizava um feitiço pra arrumar toda aquela bagunça, inclusive no quintal.. agora que o sol parecia estar brilhando mais, apesar do frio.

Dentro de pouco minutos, ela já havia arrumando toda aquela bagunça. A casa trouxa estava mais uma vez organizada. Jogou fora os cigarros e as bebidas. Preparou um delicioso café de comemoração. Ia comemorar a vinda do amor da sua vida. Ele acompanhava ela por todo lado naquela casa.. sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Ele fazia isso, como se fosse a última vez.

Ele tinha ainda, alguns vidrinhos do antídoto, era o antídoto de que quando ele se transformasse em lobisomem, desmaiasse na hora, e só acordava quando a lua cheia já estivesse acabado. Apesar de que ainda havia antídotos, eram poucos. E infelizmente, aquele antídoto já não era mais fabricado por causa dos efeitos colaterais que causava em muitas pessoas que necessitavam. Aqueles eram os últimos vidros. E depois, como seria?

"**Say you alone, I do not need to follow."**


End file.
